starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivos Jedi/Leyendas
Los Archivos Jedi eran la más grande biblioteca de la galaxia, donde se guardaba la mayor cantidad de información obtenida desde tiempos muy antiguos, desde inicios de la República, con información de lugares, especies y mucha más información obtenida en la historia de la galaxia. La información se guardada electrónica y holográficamente, principalmente guardado en hololibros, dispositivo de una tecnología antigua del que se puede extraer la información con el uso de energía, fácil de leer ofrecen interacción con el usuario y a los cuales accedían los estudiantes Jedi, los investigadores, científicos, diplomáticos y militares para sus estudios y misiones. Junto con el perfeccionamiento de la Fuerza y la autodisciplina, también es importante para los Jedi el conocimiento y la sabiduría, es así que como la defensa a de la justicia y la paz en la Galaxia, también estaba el cuidado de los archivos Jedi, los cuales se encontraban dentro del templo Jedi, también tenía información en Holocronesala cual sólo se podía tener acceso con el uso de la fuerza Tan completo eran los Archivos Jedi que guardaba una colección de holocrones Sith, información sólo conocida por unos cuantos Jedi En los pasillos de los Archivos Jedi se encontraban bustos de Jedi sobresalientes, incluyendo a los de los Veinte Perdidos. Jocasta Nu una maestra Jedi que dejó la orden es la directora del Archivo Jedi, en una ocasión Obi-Wan Kenobi fue a pedirle ayuda en relación a la existencia del Planeta Kamino, él tenía la ubicación especifica gracias a las direcciones que su viejo conocido Dexter Jettster le dio cuando fue a visitarle a su restaurante, en relación al dardo sable que usó Jango Fett para matar a Zam Wesell, sin embargo no lo encontró y Jocasta Nu orgullosa y celosa del conocimiento de los archivos dijo que si no estaba la información es porque no existía el planeta. Sin embargo investigando y siguiendo la influencia gravitacional del planeta que se encontraba a 12 parsecs al sur del laberinto Rishi, Obi-Wan pudo encontrar a Kamino y fue así como fue evidente para los Jedi que la información fue sustraída, algo solo posible por un Jedi, que de hecho fue extraída por Dooku. En el 2 ABY el Aprendiz Secreto Galen Marek vio enfrentar a Darth Phobos en la Segunda Misión al Templo Jedi. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Legacy of the Jedi'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' juego *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 60'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Jedi Artisan Prestige Class'' *[http://www.lucasarts.com/games/swbattlefrontrenegadesquadron/ Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron official site] *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Categoría:Lugares del Templo Jedi Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant